ilovewritingfandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of the AAA/The Admins
''The Admins'' It was Thanksgiving. The fifth in a row that Naraku spent in that dark jail cell underneath Marine HQ. The last company he had was that one lad and girl in July. Using his tendrils, Naraku was carving tally marks into the walls. There were many, as he had done this once per day ever since his incarceration. Bored out of his skull, Naraku began to sing. "Welcome to this crazy time..." Meanwhile, outside, a giant origami crane flew above Marine HQ. On it sat two men. "Well, Deidara...", Byakuya said, "...I think it's about time we break Naraku out of this filthy place." Deidara looked down at his hands. The mouths in the palms were chewing something. Before long, they both spit out a small pile of clay, which Deidara threw towards Marine HQ. Deidara then put his hands into a weird formation. Byakuya noticed this. "Please explain.", he said. "Don't worry, you'll see in a sec.", Deidara said. Deidara looked down to see that the clay had stuck to the roof of Marine HQ. Perfect., he thought to himself. "Katsu.", Deidara said. Suddenly, without warning, the clay exploded. As the roof crumbled and as the first and second floors in the three-story complex were heavily destroyed (with the staircase being blocked, preventing anyone on the third floor from helping), the sirens began to wail. A multitude of prisoners, including a certain clown, began escaping. "We're under attack!", Smoker shouted. "This is not a drill! Get off your asses!" A multitude of Marines ran amuck, not knowing what to do. It was hell inside Marine HQ as the Marines inside struggled to see or breathe with all the smoke. "How many casualties are there?", Captain Shu asked. "I'm not sure!", Captain Sharinguru said. "But there's a lot!" "Captain Shu, bad news!", T-Bone shouted. "Captain Gorilla was killed in the blast!" "God damn it!", Shu shouted. Suddenly, a bullet hit Sharinguru in the chest. As Sharinguru fell on the ground, Shu and T-Bone looked in shock to see that the prisoners had armed themselves and were revolting. "This isn't good!", T-Bone shouted as both he and Shu began to fire at the prisoners. One of the prisoners was shot through the head, killing him instantly. However, T-Bone was clipped on the shoulder. "Quickly, T-Bone!", Shu shouted. "You must take Captain Sharinguru to the hospital!" Watching from above, Byakuya was impressed. "Good job, Deidara.", Byakuya said. "Now, sacrifice yourself!" Before Deidara could process this sentence, Byakuya shoved him gently on the shoulder, sending Deidara falling straight into Marine HQ. "Everyone!", Tashigi shouted as she ran through the building. "Grab your swords!" Unfortunately, damn Tashigi sucks, and she ended up tripping on the flat polished wood floor. The swords Tashigi was holding fell onto the floor and out of their sheaths, and also made a good very, VERY bad landing platform for Deidara, who died immediately as soon as he fell on the swords. The Marines looked in shock at what just happened. "Did... you just trip?", Smoker asked. "No, I...", Tashigi said, "I... attacked the floor." "A polished wood floor?", Smoker asked. "I'm skilled.", Tashigi retorted. Outside, Naraku climbed onto the back of the giant origami crane. "Thanks for breaking me out.", Naraku said. "It was no problem.", Byakuya said as the two came under a hail of gunfire. "All we needed was Deidara, and now that he's dead we can get our revenge on those filthy admins." "Yes.", Naraku said, spitting out a large cloud of miasma. "Our revenge... starting with the one in the suit!" "Miasma!", the Marines shouted. "Hold your breath!" As the Marines ran inside, now struggling twice as much to breathe whilst scrambling for a gas mask, Byakuya and Naraku flew away. The Marines' most dangerous criminal was now free, and out for revenge. THE ADMINS Brandon was sitting with his legs hanging off the edge of the camelback pony truss bridge, listening to shitty 90's music. He was coloring a picture of himself decapitating someone. "Oh, hello there.", Brandon said, noticing you reading this with intent. "You may be wondering about the red suit. Well, that's so bad guys can't see me bleed! Speaking of bad guys..." A black van, with the symbol of the Red Ribbon Army on the side, drove on the bridge behind him, driving south into Texas from Oklahoma. "I hope they wore their brown pants!", Brandon said, standing up. Brandon pulled out a small Capsule Corp. capsule and pressed it, throwing it in the highway. Out of the capsule came a black-and-red motorcycle, the Brandoncycle. He climbed on and drove after the van, riding past cars and whatnot on the highway. "I'm SO touching myself tonight!", Brandon shouted. Brandon drove right behind the van, then abruptly jumped off the Brandoncycle. Brandon landed in the van through the sunroof, then landed on the ignition switch with his crotch. "¡Hola!", Brandon said in an incredibly pained voice. "Mi nombre es la piscina de la muerte!" "What the--?!", the driver asked in shock. "There's no easy way to tell you this.", Brandon said, still in pain. "I'm having a miscarriage." Brandon punched the driver in the face. This caused the van to swerve onto its side, and it started to roll. As the van was rolling, Brandon took the opportunity to kill all the people in the van. Or so Brandon thought... Unbeknownst to Brandon (somehow), one of the people in the back of the van jumped out and hopped on the Brandoncycle. As the van rolled and the people inside were killed, he had driven in front of the van and parked in front of it on the highway. At that moment, the van rolled high into the air. Brandon looked the soldier dead in the eye, and showed the soldier his drawing. Brandon swiftly decapitated the soldier, and the van slowed down, eventually coming to a stop. The window rolled down. The soldier poked his head out. "And the moral of the story is..." Suddenly, Brandon poked his head out. "...Brandon always wins!" Brandon and the soldier's head stared intensely into each other's eyes, deeply in love. Suddenly, the feeling became too much. "Come, head!", Brandon said. "Let us make sweet and passionate love!" "Stop and we'll shoot!", someone shouted outside. Brandon looked out the window to see several more Red Ribbon Army soldiers pointing guns at him. "Don't you mean, stop OR we'll shoot?", Brandon asked. "I know what I said!", the soldier shouted. "Kill him!" "WAIT!", Brandon shouted, holding his hands up and dropping the head. "What now?", the soldier asked. "You may be wondering why I'm wearing this red suit.", Brandon said. "That's so you assholes can't see me bleed. Although you had the right idea in wearing your brown pants." The soldier looked down. He was, indeed, wearing brown pants. Suddenly, Brandon jumped out of the van. He grabbed a pistol and shot the soldier through the head. Once this happened, the other soldiers fired upon Brandon. Brandon simply grabbed his two swords and individually cut every last soldier down. "Well, that was anticlimactic.", Brandon said. "I agree.", a voice said behind him. Brandon turned to see a middle-aged man wearing a pink chang pao standing behind him. The chang pao in question had the kanji for "kill" written on the front. "...aaand who the hell are you?", Brandon asked. "I am Taopaipai.", the man said. Brandon began to laugh at Taopaipai's silly name. This annoyed Taopaipai greatly. "Alright, then.", Taopaipai said, his eye twitching. "If you must, call me Mercenary Tao." "Okay then.", Brandon said, readying his swords. "What's your shtick?" "The one you call Braden...", Tao said, "...had a friend named Tenshinhan... I trained that boy." "Yeah, you're gonna have to take that up with him.", Brandon said. "See, Tenshinhan was too dead for me to know him before I met Braden." "Are you trying to provoke me?", Tao asked. "I would advise against that; I have a power level of 240." "I have a power level of middle-finger emoji.", Brandon sarcastically said. "It gives me the power to raise my middle finger at your power level and STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB! STAB!" Tao looked down confusingly to see that he had been stabbed five times in the stomach. Blood began to trickle out of both the wounds and Tao's mouth. "Checkmate.", Brandon said. Brandon slashed Tao across the face. Taopaipai fell on the ground, dead. Brandon placed his swords back in their sheaths and walked away. While walking, he pulled out a pink notebook with a fuchsia butterfly on the cover and opened it. Grabbing a pencil, he began to write in it. Dear Diary, did you know that "taco cat" spelled backwards is "taco cat"? I didn't! #### Shinji Nobuyuki ran into Braden's apartment, carrying a smartphone. "Braden, it's horrible!", he shouted. "It's the World Government!" "The World Government?", Braden asked. "What do they want?" "Marine HQ has been attacked!", Shinji shouted. "Naraku's broken out, and hundreds of Marines are dead!" Makoto, who was in the kitchen, dropped a plate and gasped upon hearing this. "Damn it!", Braden shouted, remembering five years ago. "I don't care what missions the other admins are on, or even if they're done. Tell them to get their asses here, NOW!" #### Magellan was watching a newscast about the attack on Marine HQ in horror. "Who could've done this?!", he asked. Suddenly, Bailey, carrying Yuno, flew in. "You called, Magellan?", Bailey asked. "Yes, thank you.", Magellan said. "I'm sorry I haven't been able to give you any proper thanks for saving me several months ago, but the Marines need your help." Bailey looked on the TV screen to see the damaged Marine HQ. "When did this happen?", Bailey asked. "Yesterday.", Magellan said. "Right now they're trying to evacuate, but they don't know if--" Suddenly, Marine HQ started to collapse. Bailey, Magellan, and Yuno were all shocked as they saw Marine HQ fall to the ground. "Oh, God, no!", Magellan shouted. "Bailey, Yuno, go help anyone that survived get out of there!" "On it.", Bailey said. "Come on, Yuno." "Coming, Bailey-poo!", Yuno said excitedly. She ran over to Bailey and hugged him tightly. With that, Bailey flew off. #### Sean Graves and his girlfriend, Asagi Aiba, were watching the TV in abstract horror. "I'm sorry, Asagi, but I have to help them!", Sean said. "Don't fly out the roof again!", Asagi shouted. "Remember what happened last time?" "Good point.", Sean said. Sean kissed Asagi, then walked out of his apartment. In the lobby, he saw Tier Harribel standing outside of Grimmjow's apartment. "All those Marines...", she said, scared. "Grimmjow can't help because of that idiot rampage of his..." "Do you know who caused that?", Sean asked. "I'm not sure...", Harribel said, starting to calm down, "...but I have a feeling it was Naraku. We met him while we were imprisoned at Marine HQ. He said something about you guys... you don't think he's coming here, do you?" "It's a possibility.", Sean said. "Just know that, if he does, you're not gonna be the only one fighting." #### Chaka was running for his life. He HAD to get away! A red sword found itself in his left knee. It sliced off the bottom half of his leg, and he fell onto the ground. Chaka nervously turned around to see Manuel Martinez standing above him. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!", Chaka asked. "I want...", Manuel said as several shapes formed in midair, "...your choice." "Choice of what?", Chaka asked confusingly. "I mean, how do you wanna die?", Manuel asked. Chaka looked around Manuel to see a multitude of weapons... and a cute teddy bear. "I'll take the teddy bear.", Chaka said. "You're in luck, it's today's special!", Manuel said. "It comes with a slow death!" Suddenly, the bear materialized. However, it no longer looked cute; it looked demonic. "Sic 'em, Peter Gabriel!", Manuel shouted. As Chaka screamed for mercy, the bear walked slowly towards him, wearing a big evil smile. #### Adriel was riding in the speedboat that he totally didn't need, being driven by Tom. As they drove past what once was HM Fort Roughs, Tom slowed down and then came to a stop. "Alright, Adriel, this is as far as I can get you.", Tom said. "Thanks.", Adriel said as he began to levitate. "Don't worry about me, I won't be long." Adriel landed on the base of the naval tower. He looked around for signs of people. "Strange.", Adriel said to himself. "I could've sworn the dossier said something about there being people here." With every footstep Adriel made, a subsequent echo was heard. It seemed as though there was naught on the tower. Suddenly, a man carrying a chainsaw jumped out from the shadows. "What else did the dossier tell you?!", the man asked. "Did it also say how no one leaves here alive?" "Who... the hell are you?", Adriel asked. "My name is Steve.", the man said. "I am just one of many who seeks to revitalize this new generati--" Before Steve could finish his sentence, Adriel flicked Steve (screaming) high into the air, and he came back down at almost 100 miles per hour. He splashed aggressively in the water beside Tom's boat. Tom, who had leaned over to take a nap, was startled as he was soaked with water, his cap falling off his face. "Easy, Adriel!", he called out to Adriel while putting his cap back on. "You almost sank the boat!" "Sorry!", Adriel shouted. Following that, all was quiet. Quiet enough for Adriel to hear what sounded like chanting. He walked slowly towards the source of the noise, a small room which he had somehow not noticed before. Adriel was walking over there before two more men with chainsaws jumped him. "Don't go any closer!", they both shouted unanimously. Adriel used his gravity powers to twist the men's heads 180°, killing them both instantly. Adriel opened the door to the room, and inside he found several more men wearing hoods sitting at an oval conference table. A man with ridiculously spiky hair turned around in confusion. "Who dares?", he asked in a voice as ridiculously deep as his hair was ridiculously spiky. "Who the hell are you?", one of five older men (named Crump) at the conference table asked. "What are you doing here?" Adriel, with a blast of gravity, sent Crump (screaming) crashing through the wall and to his death in the middle of the Atlantic. "What the--?!", a man with a Southern accent, named Leichter asked. "What the hell was that for?!" "Because I KNOW you assholes are 4Kids sympathizers.", Adriel said. "Believe me, you'd better be glad Brandon wasn't sent for this job." "Brandon?", the man with the spiky hair, named Melvin, asked. "Brandon Soto? The man who single-handedly crippled 4Kids -- almost to extinction -- six years ago?" "Melvin?", another man, named Johnson, asked. "You KNEW about this?" "Yes, but why should it matter to YOU?", Melvin asked. "I think we deserve to know about things like that when they happen!", Johnson shouted. "This sounds like insubordination.", Melvin said. "I will end this." Melvin raised a strange gold device to Johnson's forehead. Johnson immediately grabbed a gun and shot himself in the head. "Mind control?", a shocked Adriel asked. "Correct.", Melvin said. "The Millennium Rod gives me this power. Unfortunately, you shall be too dead to see it again! Steves, kill him!" "Yes, Master Melvin!", they all shouted in unison. "Are they ALL named Steve?", Adriel asked. "That is correct.", Melvin said. Adriel, using a large blast of gravity, sent all the Steves falling to their deaths in the Atlantic. Now, there only remained Melvin and the remaining two of the Big Five: Nezbitt and Gansley. Leichter had fallen to his death because of the Steves; Nezbitt, however, had nearly fallen to his death, and he hung for his life on a broken rod. "Nezbitt, hang on!", Gansley shouted. Unfortunately, Gansley was too late. Nezbitt lost his grip, and fell to his death in the Atlantic. "Gansley, your services are no longer required.", Melvin said. Melvin hit Gansley in the side of the head with the Millennium Rod, and Gansley quickly followed Nezbitt and Leichter into the eternal darkness. "Just you and me then, it seems.", Melvin said. "But know that 4Kids will not die with me." "I know.", Adriel said. "We sent someone to do something about that." Suddenly, Melvin jumped up on the conference table and threw the Millennium Rod at Adriel. Adriel just barely managed to dodge, and the Millennium Rod was stuck in the wall. Adriel grabbed the Rod and threw it at Melvin, who caught it in his bare hands, which seemed to have pained him greatly. "Eight-Tailed Scorpion!", Melvin shouted. "Kill this trash who dares to hurt me so!" Suddenly, the floor exploded to reveal a giant purple scorpion with eight tails. "That thing's so cool!", Adriel shouted. "This thing is incredibly deadly!", Melvin shouted. "Each one of its tails contains a different poison, only seven of which have an antidote!" The scorpion snapped its claws and readied its tails. "The eighth poison...", Melvin said, "...is the same poison used on the Imperial Arms Murasame!" Melvin noticed that the scorpion's movement had somehow become restricted. "What's...", Melvin asked, "...what's going on?" "Just watch.", Adriel said. The scorpion's exoskeleton collapsed in on itself, and in about a second the scorpion was naught but a paperweight. Melvin was shocked. "Don't act like you're not impressed.", Adriel said. "Ended up going through a dozen scorpions before I got that one down." "You bastard!", Melvin shouted. Melvin pointed the sharp hilt of the Millennium Rod at Adriel. "Now you shall die in disgrace -- like my father!", Melvin shouted. Melvin jumped over the hole created by the Eight-Tailed Scorpion, raising the Millennium Rod like an axe. However, a blast of gravity by Adriel sent the Millennium Rod into Melvin's chest. Melvin was sent back onto the ledge over the hole. "Curse you, Adriel!", Melvin shouted before coughing up blood. Melvin fell down the hole, into the Atlantic. Melvin splashed down. As Adriel walked away, Melvin weakly muttered, "For the glory of 4Kids." Melvin sank into the Atlantic. From his perspective, everything was dark. #### Florence was running through the city, away from the man who had, not even five minutes before, single-handedly wiped out every other 4Kids sympathizer in the bunker. "Oh, where's the damn train?", Florence asked. "I need to get out of here!" "You're going the wrong way, stupid!", a voice shouted. Without knowing, Florence had unintentionally impaled himself on Grimmjow's sword. "What the--?", Florence asked before coughing up blood and falling on his back. "You 4Kids assholes make me sick.", Grimmjow said. The claws on Grimmjow's arms became longer. "No, don't!", Florence shouted. "Desgarrón!", Grimmjow shouted. Grimmjow swiftly decapitated Florence. #### Gerardo was watching K-On!. He was deeply horrified. "Who the hell are they marketing this crap to?!", he asked. Gerardo turned off the TV and began to walk outside the apartment. Brandon, holding charts, was standing in the apartment. "Over the last five years...", Brandon said, "...the target audiences for moe anime have been predominately--" Gerardo slapped Brandon on the back of the head. Brandon's eyes glowed as he made two car beep noises. #### Byakuya, with Naraku in tow, were flying above the city where Romeo and Juliet fell in love. "Isn't it beautiful, Naraku?", Byakuya asked. "I could care less.", Naraku said. "Just shut up and get us to Seoul." "Hm.", Byakuya said. "Shame. I was wanting to go sightseeing." Suddenly, Naraku's left eye was taken out by an arrow. Naraku angrily pulled out the arrow -- his eye regenerating -- to see Kagome Higurashi standing on a rooftop, pointing a bow and arrow at Naraku. "Damn.", Naraku said. "I suppose you can go sightseeing now, Byakuya. I'll deal with her." "HER?", Byakuya asked. "Don't you mean THEM?" Naraku looked to see Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Kirara, and Kikyō standing on another rooftop. "Ugh.", Naraku said. "You idiots never cease your foolish attempts to kill me." "You're not getting the Shikon Jewel as long as I'm alive!", Inuyasha shouted. "Adamant Barrage!" Inuyasha swung his sword, Tetsusaiga, and out came a barrage of diamonds, which Naraku instantly dodged. "Typical.", Naraku said. "Always resorting to THAT move to deal the finishing blow. Well, I'll tell you what..." Suddenly, a giant boomerang hit Naraku in the side of the head. "What the--?!", Naraku asked. The boomerang went back into Sango's hands. "Miroku, now!", Sango shouted. "Wind Tunnel!", Miroku shouted. An opening appeared in Miroku's right palm. It began to suck things in like a black hole. "Shit, it's THAT technique!", Naraku shouted, barely managing to hold onto a building. "Naraku, may I be of service?", Byakuya asked. "You can go die, for all I care!", Inuyasha shouted. Inuyasha leapt and, with a single swing from Tetsusaiga, sliced Byakuya in two. However, Byakuya disappeared. Inuyasha looked to see several flower petals flying in the wind. Could he have teleported somewhere?, Inuyasha thought to himself. "I have him cornered, Kikyō!", Miroku shouted. "Now may be a good time to use that Sacred Arrow!" "Right!", Kikyō shouted, readying a bow and arrow. "Naraku, your reign ends today!" Kikyō shot the arrow as Miroku let the Wind Tunnel subside. The arrow moved at standard arrow speeds, though it was surrounded in a strange golden aura. "No!", Naraku shouted. "If that thing hits me, I'm dead!" Naraku let go of the ledge. Less than a second later, the arrow hit the side of the building and destroyed the wall. Naraku was sent tumbling quite a ways down. "IT MISSED?!", everyone shouted. Suddenly, one of Naraku's tendrils sprouted out of Kikyō's chest (Anyone seen Alien? Basically like that.). "Kikyō!", Inuyasha shouted. As Naraku fled, the others all ran to Kikyō's aid. Unfortunately, it was too late; Kikyō had passed on. "YOU BASTARD!!!", Inuyasha shouted. Meanwhile, Naraku was flying away. Suddenly, he found a very fat man in a Marine uniform running towards him. "Captain Shu!", the man shouted over a walkie-talkie. "I've found Naraku! Engaging now!" The man pulled out a flintlock and fired three shots. However, none of them worked on Naraku. "Uh, sir...", the man said, "...bullets don't seem to work on this guy." "Nice observation.", Naraku said. "Did you come up with it yourself?" Suddenly, Naraku stabbed a tendril through the man. Naraku made quick work of hiding the body, then shapeshifted (look it up) into the man. "Commander, is everything alright?", Shu asked on the other end. "Yes, Captain.", Naraku (using the man's voice) said. "He fled after I shot him, but luckily I overheard him saying something about Rio de Janeiro?" "Thanks, Commander.", Shu said on the other end. "Your work is very valuable to the World Government." Shu disconnected at the other end. At that moment, Naraku slammed the walkie-talkie on the ground, shattering it into several pieces. "Good luck with that wild goose chase I just sent you on.", Naraku said, smiling. "Now, with Byakuya temporarily incapacitated, I have no other way to get to Seoul. But, I suppose, when I finally get my hands on the Shikon Jewel, all of my waiting will have been worth it." "Seoul, eh?", a voice asked. "Nice of you to tell me, Naraku!" Naraku looked up to see Bailey Rodriguez, Yuno, and a black woman of moderate height flying in the air. "Damn it!", Naraku shouted. "How did you even FIND me?!" "How did I find you?", Bailey asked as he landed, scoffing. "How could I NOT? You never shut the hell up." "I'm done here.", Naraku said as he expelled a purple gas from his mouth. Suddenly, Naraku was hit in the face by an axe thrown by Yuno. "What is that gas?", Yoruichi asked. "I need to tell Urahara about this. Sorry to bail on you, but this is important." At that moment, Yoruichi jumped away. Bailey and Yuno turned back to see that Naraku was gone. However, Yuno's axe was still there. "Where'd the spider man go?!", Yuno asked. "Damn it!", Bailey shouted. "He's probably gonna blend in. Come on, Yuno, we need to tell the other admins." "We're going, too!", Kagome shouted. Bailey looked up to see Kagome, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, and Kirara standing on a ledge. "Why do you want our help?", Bailey asked. "Naraku's killed hundreds of innocent people!", Inuyasha shouted. "He even slaughtered Sango's village!" "We know things about him that you don't know...", Kagome said, "...and I'm sure you can tell us things we don't know." "Ugh, fine.", Bailey said. "How many of you can fly? The Admin Tower is quite a long way away." "Kirara is the only one...", Sango said, "...and I don't know if she can hold all of us for that long of a trip." "Then it's decided.", Bailey said. "Kirara, can you fly them all?" Kirara looked at her friends, then sighed. #### Bailey, still carrying Yuno, barged in. Braden was on the phone with his mother, Kūkaku Shiba. "I'll be alright, Mom.", Braden said. "Well, just know that Ganju and I are supporting you all the way.", Kūkaku said. "Don't get yourself killed." "I won't, Mom.", Braden said. "Goodbye." The square with Kūkaku's face on it, located on the inside of Braden's mask as a hologram, disappeared. "Kūkaku again, I take it?", Bailey asked. "Yes.", Braden said. "She's been like this ever since she heard about Naraku breaking out." "So I guess we both have insufferable moms, huh?", Kagome asked. "I don't know your mom.", Braden said. "Luckily, Kūkaku won't have to worry much longer.", Inuyasha said. "I'll kill Naraku myself." "We'll see about that, Posh Spice.", Brandon said. "And who the hell are YOU?!", Inuyasha asked. "Just your friendly neighborhood naked man wearing a Deadpool suit that chafes.", Brandon said. "That's disgusting.", Sango said. "Bailey, I didn't come here to be picked on!", Inuyasha shouted. "You said you had something about Naraku, now tell us!" "Yes, Bailey.", Manuel said as he and Gerardo were walking into the lobby. "Tell us." All of a sudden, the other admins and their girlfriends (as well as Makoto and Shinji Nobuyuki) walked out of their respective apartments. "What the--?!", Bailey asked. "Sorry, Bailey.", Braden said. "I had to record that." "You bastard!", Bailey shouted. "Fine. The first is that I overheard Naraku saying something about going to Seoul." "Seoul, South Korea?", Makoto asked. "You DO know how far away that is?" Kirara sighed deeply. "What was the second thing?", Braden asked. "When we were fighting him...", Bailey said, "...he let out some kind of purple gas." "Purple gas?!", Inuyasha asked, shocked. "You mean miasma?" "Seoul, yay!", Gerardo shouted. "I've been wanting to take Satsuki there for a while now!" "I, myself, am looking to hook up with a certain Helen Cho.", Brandon said. Kanu, Brandon's girlfriend, hit him on the back of the head with her sword. "Sorry, Gerardo, you can't go.", Braden said. "It's too dangerous. There could be miasma there and you have no antitoxin. Shinji, you can't go either, but hold my calls." Shinji nodded, then walked out of the lobby to his house on the ground. "That is all KINDS of bullshit!", Gerardo had to shout over the laughing Manuel. "Manuel, you stay behind too.", Braden said. "Make sure Gerardo doesn't do anything stupid. The rest of you, come along. We're taking the Blimpjet." "You're not going without us.", Yoruichi (standing next to Urahara) said behind them. "Yoruichi, you have no antitoxin, either!", Bailey shouted. "Why the hell are you here?" "Well, we thought we'd grab a couple gas masks on our way out.", Yoruichi said. "Oh, yeah...", Bailey said, "...it's miasma." "Oh, God damn it!", Yoruichi shouted. "I don't care, we're still coming along." Everyone, with the exceptions of Gerardo and Manuel, walked out. "Hear what Braden said, Gerardo?", Manuel asked. "No sex with Satsuki." "THAT'S IT, YOU'RE DEAD!", Gerardo shouted. Gerardo leapt at Manuel. Manuel used his Red Lantern ring to make a sword, and pinned Gerardo to the ground. "Stay there!", Manuel said. "Or I'll slit your throat and go watch Supernanny as you bleed out!" "I am NOT one to take orders!", Gerardo shouted. "Unless it's at the annual admin cookout..." "If you're not one to take orders...", Manuel taunted, "...then why didn't you stop those assholes from keeping you here?" "Damn you, hindsight!", Gerardo shouted, shaking his fist. #### The Blimpjet slowly approached the bright lights of Seoul. However, said lights illuminated the purple gas that surrounded the entirety of the city. "Miasma?!", Inuyasha asked. "That's bad.", Braden said. "It's almost as bad as 4Kids!", Brandon said. Adriel saw Sango reaching for her gas mask. "Don't worry about the gas mask, Sango.", Adriel said. "I'll deal with it." Adriel clenched his fist. Suddenly, all of the miasma disappeared, revealing a deserted city full of skeletons. "Damn it, we're too late!", Inuyasha shouted. Suddenly, there was a sound. A WRONG sound. "What was that?!", a scared Kagome asked. "Urahara, I need a damage report!", Braden shouted. Urahara looked at his computer screen. One of the engines was glowing red. "Engine 3's been taken out!", Urahara shouted. "Damn it!", Braden shouted. "Someone put the Blimpjet on Autopilot, I need to see what that was!" "You don't HAVE to put this ship on Autopilot...", a voice said outside. Suddenly, the back of the Blimpjet fell out. Naraku was flying right outside of it. He appeared to be absorbing an ugly-looking demon. "He's absorbing Mōryōmaru?!", Inuyasha asked. "His own creation?! Why?!" Suddenly, Mōryōmaru opened his eyes. He tried to scream for help, but his mouth was covered by Naraku's tendrils before they pushed him into Naraku, effectively killing Mōryōmaru. "Tell me.", Naraku said. "What do you think I would have accomplished by killing the city of Seoul?" No one was able to give an answer. "Fine.", Naraku said, pointing to one of the skyscrapers. Everyone looked at it. "Okay...", Yoruichi said, "...what's so special about it?" Braden scanned it. "That's the International Finance Center.", Braden said. "Oh, are you trying to cause a worldwide economic recession?" Naraku sighed. "That skyscraper was built to house the Shikon Jewel and mask its energy.", Naraku said. "Like the Hoover Dam in Transformers?", Braden asked. "The WHAT Jewel?", Adriel asked. "The Shikon Jewel...", Inuyasha said, "...is a jewel that can grant any wish." "Oh, so basically this story's plot device.", Brandon said. "Brandon!", Braden shouted. "NO ONE knows what you're talking about! We NEVER do!" "Correct, Inuyasha.", Naraku said. "And, when I become one with the Jewel, I will become INVINCIBLE!" "I won't let you!", Miroku shouted. Suddenly, Miroku tackled Naraku in midair. The two fell several thousand feet, landing on a car. "MIROKU, NO!!!", Sango shouted. "Oh, my God!", Kagome shouted. "At least his death wasn't in vain.", Yoruichi said. At that moment, everyone in the Blimpjet heard laughing. They all rushed to see Naraku standing on top of the car, with Miroku's body on the ground. Naraku then floated up to the Blimpjet. "If that was your pathetic attempt at my life...", Naraku shouted, "...you'll NEVER be able to kill me!" "MIROKU!!!", Sango shouted as she began to cry. "Worry not, I shall avenge him!", Brandon shouted. In lamest day In dopest night No Twinkies shall escape my bite For those who challenge Bea Arthur's might Beware my mouth By Brandon's light! Brandon ran screaming at Naraku. However, Naraku simply moved out of the way, leaving Brandon to fall several thousand feet. "Oh, come on!", Brandon shouted as he fell. Braden fired three repulsors in Naraku's face, then flew out of the Blimpjet, grabbed Naraku, and slammed him into a skyscraper. "I'm not letting you kill any more innocent people!", Braden shouted. "Your reign ends today!" "Innocent?", Naraku asked. "That perverted monk was anything BUT! If anything, I was doing those women a favor!" Braden tugged at Naraku's hair, then forced his eyes to look up into the Blimpjet. Sango was still crying. "Look at their faces!", Braden shouted. "Do you SERIOUSLY think you did them a favor?!" "Why are they getting so riled up over the loss of a comrade?", Naraku asked. "I will never understand you humans." "I'll kill you before you can!", Inuyasha shouted, jumping out of the Blimpjet. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha swung Tetsusaiga, and a large blast of wind came with it. The blast was so powerful that it sent Naraku flying into the skyscraper without his hair (it was still being held by Braden). "Braden, you have to help me, I can't fly!", Inuyasha shouted. Braden flew over to Inuyasha, caught him, then flew him through the hole created by Naraku. "Have fun.", Braden said. "I still have to fix the Blimpjet." "The Blimpjet won't be the only thing that'll need fixing when I'm done with you two!", Naraku shouted. "What the hell?!", Inuyasha asked. Naraku used one of his tendrils to slash Inuyasha across the chest. Inuyasha fell on the ground, grabbing at his wound, when Naraku stabbed Braden in the chest. "This is... the worst... pain!", Braden shouted. "Oh, really?", Naraku asked. "What about this?" Naraku turned his tendril 90° clockwise. Braden's suit then promptly fell apart, revealing Braden's whole body as he staggered backwards towards the hole in the wall. Braden's body was still covered in first-degree burns, though they were not as bad as when Braden fought Kurome when she went on her rampage through the Admin Tower on Halloween. "What the--?", Naraku asked. "He's actually pretty decent looking, minus all the burns." "Medical unit, deploy.", Braden said, though rather weakly, as he fell out of the hole. "That takes care of that.", Naraku said. "I still need the Jewel, so I'll be on my way." "No!", Inuyasha weakly said as he struggled to get up. "Bastard!" "Enjoy the sweet, soothing grace of death, Inuyasha.", Naraku said. Naraku flew out. However, he was immediately tackled by Braden. Naraku was abruptly sent flying into the street, where Braden proceeded to beat the holy living hell out of Naraku. "But--", Naraku said. "Those wounds-- how could you--?!" Naraku then noticed the familiarity of Braden's suit. "That suit!", Naraku said. "It's the same suit from five years ago, at the hospital!" "Damn right.", Braden said. "Turns out, when Makoto shocked this suit, it sped up the healing process by 400%!" "Well, isn't THAT convenient?", Naraku asked. Suddenly, Naraku was kicked in the face by Yoruichi, knocking out one of his teeth as he fell flat on his back. "This is a total waste of my time!", Naraku said. "I need to get the Jewel!" Braden shot Naraku in the face with another repulsor. Naraku tried to escape, but Kirara (who had carried Yoruichi all the way down there), now in its giant form, bit him on the shoulder. Naraku simply punched Kirara in the face before tossing it aside. "You should probably help that stupid thing if you want it to live.", Naraku said. "It foolishly bit me, and now it's poisoned with miasma. If it doesn't get antitoxin soon, it'll die. But then again, there's also Inuyasha and you, Braden. You have a gigantic hole in your chest, and Inuyasha's wounds are most likely fatal. You should go check up on him, if he's not already dead." "Is he bluffing?", Yoruichi asked. "Inuyasha, definitely not.", Braden said. "As for the cat, I'm not sure." Suddenly, Naraku slashed Yoruichi across the chest. Naraku's tendrils grabbed Braden by the feet, then slammed Braden into Yoruichi. "I need to get the Jewel NOW...", Naraku said, "...before anyone else shows up!" Naraku flew towards the International Finance Center. He smashed in a window on the top floor, and there he saw the Shikon Jewel. "Perfect...", Naraku said. Naraku grabbed the Jewel, stared at it in amazement, and swallowed it. The Jewel manifested itself into Naraku's chest. "Now, let's test out our new powers, shall we?", Naraku asked. Naraku turned towards the wall. The wall crumbled away into nonexistence. "Perfect.", Naraku said. "That should be enough to deal with the admins." Naraku flew out to see Braden patching up Yoruichi's wounds. "And I know JUST who to kill first...", Naraku said. Naraku flew towards Braden. However, Braden fired a repulsor in Naraku's face and kept it there for several seconds. "Enough of this!", Naraku shouted. "Why do you persist in your foolhardy attempts at my life?!" "I persist...", Braden said, "...so that YOU won't." "Whatever do you mean?", Naraku asked. Suddenly, Naraku was hit in the chest with an arrow. The arrow penetrated through the Shikon Jewel. "No!", Naraku shouted. He looked up to the Admin Blimpjet as Braden flew up to check on Inuyasha. Kagome had somehow hit him directly in his most vulnerable place from several thousand feet away. "Kagome Higurashi...", Naraku said, "...you've always been a nuisance, but I will not allow you to be the instrument of my demise!" "THIS IS FOR MIROKU, YOU SON OF A BITCH!!!", Naraku heard Sango shout behind him. Naraku looked to see Sango throwing Hiraikotsu at his face. Unfortunately for Naraku, Hiraikotsu would be the last thing he would ever see. Hiraikotsu went through Naraku's head, smashing it like glass. Naraku's newly dead body fell on the ground, crumbled into pieces, and disappeared. All that was left was the Shikon Jewel, which too crumbled and disappeared. Sango breathed a sigh of relief. Naraku was gone, once and for all. Kirara ran excitedly to Sango, and the two hugged. "Hey Sango!", Inuyasha shouted. "Is he dead?" Sango shook her head yes, then started to tear up. "I just wish Miroku would've made it.", she said. "Finally...", Braden said, looking at what was left of Naraku's body. "After five years, he's finally dead. But what the hell do we do now?" "Hunting down 4Kids sympathizers IS an option, y'know.", Yoruichi said. "Nah, we'll leave that to Brandon, he has an unnatural obsession with that job.", Braden said. "Speaking of Brandon, where'd he go?" The five heard a motorcycle in the distance. They all looked to see Brandon riding in on the Brandoncycle. "I missed it, didn't I?", Brandon asked. "Yup.", Yoruichi said. "Expletive!", Brandon shouted, kicking the Brandoncycle. "That was a brand new motorcycle, too!" The five all had a laugh at this. #### Braden, Makoto, Adriel, Lala, Bailey, Yuno, Grimmjow, Harribel, Brandon, Kanu, Sean, Asagi, Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Kirara, Yoruichi, Urahara, Gerardo, and Manuel were all sitting at a big booth. "Braden, I have a question.", Brandon said. "What is it?", Braden asked. "At the end of Sean, there was that scene where you self-destructed one of your suits, with Gerardo inside it. So how in the blue hell is Gerardo still alive?" "I was wondering that myself.", Gerardo said. "Because I didn't get to kill him.", Manuel said. "Who woke up and pissed in YOUR bowl of Frosted Flakes?", Gerardo asked. Suddenly, the inside of Braden's mask rang. The icon of the World Government appeared. "Could it be the Fleet Admiral?", Braden asked. "The same Fleet Admiral that we've spent several of these stories (even the Halloween Special!) setting up but then backing out?", Brandon asked. "Brandon, shut up.", Braden said as he answered. "I hope we're not interrupting anything important.", the voice on the other end said. "Oh, it's just Aokiji.", Braden said. "That's disappointing." "Were you expecting the Easter Bunny?", Gendo Ikari said on the other end. "Funny.", Braden said. "Why are you calling?" "We wanted to show you something.", Kizaru said. A hologram appeared. The three Admirals were standing in the hospital room of the Nostalgia Critic, whose right hand was wrapped in gauze so that his middle finger stuck straight up. Everyone who saw the hologram laughed. "We also wanted to thank you for dealing with Naraku once and for all.", Aokiji said. "Don't thank me.", Braden said. "Thank Sango." "I don't know who this 'Sango' is...", Aokiji said, "...but tell 'em we're grateful to 'em." "I don't have to.", Braden said. "She's right here." "Hi.", Sango said nervously, waving her hand. "Come by the World Government headquarters sometime.", Ikari said. "Just be sure to tell Captain Shu who you are." THE END Don't click away! There's more below! In just one night, the city of Seoul turned from vibrant city to deserted literal ghost town. However, that didn't stop Mother Nature from blowing several flower petals into the city. The flower petals formed into Byakuya. "Strange.", Byakuya said. "Is this Seoul?" Byakuya looked in the distance to see Naraku taking out one of the Admin Blimpjet's engines. "I do hope he is successful.", Byakuya said. Byakuya began to walk in the deserted roadways of South Korea's capital city. He walked past a barely functioning TV in a window. There was a newscast about the attack on Seoul. However, Byakuya couldn't understand any of it. He spoke no Korean, after all. Byakuya looked down to see a strange-looking mask. He picked it up. It took Byakuya several seconds to realize that it was the mask of Death Gun. "Death Gun's mask?", Byakuya asked. "What is it doing in a place such as this? Oh well, I suppose it doesn't matter. Someone needs to take up the reigns in case Naraku fails. I will take great pleasure in this job..." Byakuya smiled evilly. The admins will return in the Christmas Special. Category:Tales of the AAA Category:Moderate Category:Rapids' Stuff